This Lullaby
by wolves-eye
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has returned to his home village, Konoha, but not to visit old friends or to relieve old memories. He has come for one person, the person he had shunned in the past but couldn't get off his mind. The one with the jade eyes, and a jaded smile


wooo another sakura x sasuke. Hah these are the only ones i get good reviews on so i wrote another short one. I was inspiredddd 3

oddly enough by that song "big girls don't cry" by fergie. and no, **this is not a songfic. **it just inspired me

Disclaimer: i dont own sakura or sasuke, or even the couple for that matter. i just own the idea/story D

* * *

Behind a silver pane of glass lay her sleeping figure; disheveled across her fuchsia silken sheets. Her strawberry hair sprawled out wildly underneath her body and pillows. It blended against her pink camisole and matching, low rise shorts. Sleeping Sakura: The human image of a cherry blossom in full bloom; fully matured from its stage of childhood. The slow stream of steady breaths gave her already innocent aurora a tranquil tone.

She didn't know of the mysterious shadow, lurking outside her window pane. She slept innocently, deep in the dreams that furrowed her eyebrows and curved her lips into a smile. He was alert, and completely intent on her. His obsidian eyes watched her roll over in her sleep, curl her hands under her body for warmth, and stretch her long slender legs across the bed. He had solely returned to see her. He knew the citizens of Konoha would not welcome him back now. After fleeing his hometown he wouldn't have expected anything but exile. Regardless, he needed to see her, he couldn't live without going another day.

His image of that silly little girl with a schoolgirl crush, had been replaced. Replaced, with one of a woman. Curves, hips, and all. The beauty that she had always had flourished now. Her hair was longer. Not quite as long as it had been when they were just 10. But long enough to just graze her shoulder. Her skin was still that tender ebony; it looked too soft, like it was made for a porcelain doll. He wondered if he hugged her, would she bruise? Was she still fragile Sakura? After seven years had she given up? Looking back on those younger years, she was so persistent. Even after he had shut her out. What hope had she seen in eyes that reflected no emotion? He grimaced to himself. Why had she pursued him?

_Why did she care?_ He turned away from the window, ashamed of what he had put her through. He made her cry. More times then just the day he left. But it was for her own good. If he had grown attached to anyone else, it would have been harder for him to leave. For him to avenge. For him to die. Could he die without regret if he hadn't bid his friends farewell? He sneered. It was easier just to not have friends. Cut them off.

But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't cut off the only woman who ever loved him. His insults meant nothing to her; she kept crawling back. If anything he was grateful for such a person in his life. But it wasn't being grateful that made him come back.

He turned back towards the window, laying his ashen eyes on her once more. Her arms were sprawled out away from her body; she was laying on her back, face up. He almost laughed; for such a sweet looking girl, it looked more like a pose a sleeping pedophilic man might have. A part of him wanted her to wake up and find him staring at her through her window. He wanted to see the surprise in those livid jade eyes. He wanted to hear what she would say. What words would she say to him in that silken voice? But another part, told him he couldn't. He couldn't have her. He couldn't have someone who deserved so much more. He believed that.

The midnight bell startled him. The Konoha clock tower boomed its 12 rings, signifying his reluctant departure. He stood to go; but with another look at her, found himself locked in a trance. He left her like this last time; without a word of farewell.

To his joy, he found the window was unlocked. Quietly, he slipped it open, propping it up with his katana. He looked around for anybody on the streets and slipped in.

His feet squeaked on the plush carpet, which not only matched her hair, but the rest of the room as well. He wouldn't have expected anything more from Sakura. Pink. Her sleeping figure looked so much more beautiful then behind a pane of glass. Like now, she was touchable. Not a doll on display. He ran his fingers on her pale skin, tracing scars from training, and the crook of her neck. It felt like a valley of unscathed skin; it looked flawless. Only up close were her scars of battle visible.

Her hand twitched as he stroked her cheek and he almost pulled back watching her skin flush. But she wasn't awake. Teasing her hair gently enough, he kissed the top of her head. And then slowly moved his lips across her forehead; planting a kiss dead center. He whispered on her skin, and stealing a kiss from her lips he laid his head on the edge of her bed. He knelt besides her bedside and listened to her steady heartbeat for hours. Maybe it was just minutes. But his intentions were real. So innocent. An exiled shinobi, on his knees next to the girl he loved. But he couldn't have her. He couldn't deny himself from the truth. He kissed her palm, and without a single moment's hesitation, disappeared from her bed side.

* * *

hope you enjoyed, sorry it was another short one. reviewzzz are loved greatly 3 


End file.
